Sweet Dreams, My Little Duck
by WingGirl77
Summary: Sobs. Tears. Bawls. I can't function like this. I will do this. Her dying wish; me winning these Games. I will do anything for my baby. She was my life. Now I have nothing. Nothing to lose. I will do this; even if it means personally killing every person in this arena. I will win these Games if it is the last thing I do. I will win them; for Primrose Everdeen, my dead baby sister.


**TIMPORTANT A/N!****:****Prologue****: What if the 74th Hunger Games had a twist, where either 2 boys or 2 girls were reaped from each district. So, instead of Peeta and Katniss being reaped, it's Prim and Katniss. Now, remember that horrible day where Katniss sang to Rue? Well instead of Rue, it's actually Prim instead.**

**~~~~ This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it! Please R&R! GO PEANUT BUTTER!~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters, because if I did, Peeta would be Mine! (Oh and to all those Peeta fans out there too! :) ) I also don't own the song "Dream" by Priscilla Ahn. (In the future, when your reading the lyrics, I recommend listening to the real song while reading, it may help!)**

**~Sweet Dreams My Little Duck~**

**Katniss' POV:**

"Katniss!" I hear her frightened voice scream from a distance and I know she's in trouble. I start running a little faster, if that's even possible.

"Prim!" I scream. "Prim!" I sprint through the jungle as fast as I can. I jump over fallen, rotting logs, duck under stray branches, and don't stop to catch my breath. I finally make it to a clearing where Prim is on the ground, tangled in a net. I run over to her and start untangling her from the trap. I cut open the main part to untangle her. I know where this is due to having spent so much time with Gale and his snares.

When she's finally free, I give her a bear hug. I demand, "Who's trap is this?" She stands up lifts a shaky finger and points at something behind me. I turn around and see the District 1 tribute come out from behind a tree. He must have been there the whole time because I would have heard him run to the clearing otherwise. Prim comes and stands next to me and puts her hand on my arm. She's shaking so hard it scares me. But then I remember I have to be strong, so I take off any emotion that was on my face.

All of a sudden, the District 1 tribute lifts his spear and starts to throw it, but I load my arrow and shoot him in the neck. He falls down and takes out the arrow, gasping for air as a pool of blood starts forming around him. I turn to Prim to tell her we should get out of here, but instead of seeing a relieved looking Prim, I see the most horrific thing I've ever seen in my life: the District 1 tribute had thrown his spear before getting hit with my arrow and it's now wedged into Prim's stomach. She looks at the spear, shocked, and starts to fall to the ground, but I catch her just in time. I sit on the ground next to her and put her head in my lap, looking at her injury.

"Oh no," I whisper, trying to make sure Prim doesn't hear me. "It'll be ok," I tell her, even though we both know that this is way to serious to be able to fix without the proper equipment. "Everything's fine. We can fix this."

"No, Katniss, it's not. Please don't lie to me. We both know it's not." she breaths. I can tell that she's losing energy and blood fast and I try to put pressure on her chest to stop the bleeding. Then the District 1 tribute's cannon goes off. I look behind me and see him lying on the ground in his own pool of blood, as still as a rock.

"Did you destroy the food pile?" She asks a couple minutes later. She's even weaker than before. I reply, trying to not make her scared and think this is over.

"Every last bit of it," I whisper. I lift my hand and brush her hair off of her face, trying to stay calm and strong, for Prim.

"Katniss, we both know I'm not going to make it," she takes a deep breath, "Just please win, for me. I know you can do it." she whispers as tears start to fall down her face.

"I promise, Prim." I whisper back, wiping the tears off her face. I know I won't be able to convince her that she will live through this, because I can't even convince myself. Then tears start rolling down my face, and I don't even care. There's no point keeping them in, so I let them fall. "Primrose Everdeen; I will win these Games. For you. I love you so much…"

She then tries to lift her hand so she can hold mine, but she's to weak and it falls down beside her. I take one of my hands and hold hers in it, so I can comfort her in her last moments.

"Sing," she mumbles, so quietly I wouldn't have thought she had said anything if I didn't see her mouth move.

"Sing…" I repeat, so that Prim doesn't hear me. The first song that comes to my mind is a song I've heard Prim sing ever since she could talk. I don't know where she learned it, but it was a beautiful song I had to admit. I've learned the lyrics over the past years from hearing her sing, so it sort of stuck in my head. I take a deep breath and start to sing my sisters song.

_I was a little girl,_

_Alone in my little world_

_Who dreamed of a_

_Little home for me._

_I played pretend between_

_The trees, and fed my_

_House guests bark and leaves_

_And laughed in my_

_Pretty bed of green._

_I had a dream_

_That I could fly from_

_The highest swing_

_I had a dream_

_Long walks in the dark_

_Through woods grown_

_Behind the park_

_I asked God who I'm_

_Supposed to be._

_The stars smiled down on me,_

_God answered in silent reverie._

_I said a prayer and fell asleep_

Prim closes her eyes, but tears still stream out from under them. More silent tears stream down my cheeks as I sing the song, trying to finish it for her.

_I had a dream_

_That I could fly from_

_The highest tree_

_I had a dream_

_Whoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo_

_Whoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo_

_Whoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo_

_Whoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo_

Her breathing is starting to slow down and I sing the song as best as I can, so she can hear my voice, even if she thinks I'm distant and not next to her.

_Whoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo_

_Whoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo_

_Whoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo_

_Whoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo_

_Now I'm old and feeling gray. I_

_Don't know what's left to say_

_About this life I'm willing to leave._

_I lived it full and I lived it_

_Well, there's many tales_

_I've lived to tell._

_I'm ready now, I'm ready_

_Now, I'm ready now to fly_

_From the highest wing._

I take a huge breath and sing the last part of the song...

_I had a dream..._

I lean down and whisper my last words to my baby sister.

"Sweet dreams, my little duck," I whisper. I hear her whisper my name, "_Katniss…" _Then my last tear falls off my face and collides with her final tear, and it rolls down her cheek as her cannon goes off in the distance.

* * *

Sobs. Tears. Bawls. I can't function like this. I will do this. Her dying wish; me winning these Games. I will do anything for my baby. She was my life. Now I have nothing. Nothing to lose.

I will do this; even if it means personally killing every person in this arena. I will win these Games if it is the last thing I do. I will win them; for Primrose Everdeen, my dead baby sister.


End file.
